


Listen To Me

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Demons, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairies, Human, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Past Suicide Attempt, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse doesn't have many options to choose from, but she'll do anything for things to be normal again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Things had been slowly going back to normal. It did take a lot of time, but at least things were going back to the way they were prior to Eclipse slitting her wrists. And this time, she actually understood demon traditions and customs and didn't think the wrong thing. The court sessions were going on again and she was showing her face more to the public. Just like before.

The only thing that was still different was the sex.

Not with the court, no, she didn't have issues with that. Yes, everyone seemed to be a lot... gentler and tenderer, but she didn't mind such treatment. But her sex life with her husband... It was still not the way it should have been. It wasn't going back to how it originally was.

They still weren't doing it often. Once a week at most, even though before her attempt, they were doing it almost every other night. And when they did do it, it only lasted for a few rounds. Megatron was still holding back. He wasn't allowing himself to become completely sadistic or rough with her. He always held back and always stopped himself from getting too carried away.

And she wanted it to stop. She just... She wanted to try to do it like before. She actually missed it. A little. But when she tried to talk to Megatron about it, he just said that things were fine the way they were now. Because she was happy. And she was safe.

While it did make her happy to know that he was doing this for her, she wasn't happy about the fact that he wasn't being satisfied. And it was rather obvious that he wasn't getting what he actually wanted and needed from her. He was always slightly irritable and, according to Bombrush, tended to be much more aggressive and violent in his sparring matches.

She didn't want this. She was his wife and she wanted to be able to take care of him just as he took care of her. She _wanted_ to tend to his needs. Not just because it was her duty as his wife, but because she wanted to do it for the man who loved her.

And because of that desire, she was here in the medicine room with Breakdown and Knock Out, the latter just staring at her with wide and confused eyes.

"You... You want me to do what now?"

"I just... I need something that will make Megatron... relax."

"Uh..." Breakdown glanced at the medicine man, who was still trying to wrap his mind around what the queen was asking of them. "And by relax... You mean-?"

"I-" A small blush came over her expression. It was awkward to talk to others about her sex life with her husband, even though she talked to her therapist from time to time regarding the issue. But she had yet to talk to him about this little issue... Or this plan of hers. "I want Megatron to... not feel like he has to hold back."

"... You want a potion to...?"

"To make Megatron... sexually aroused without restraint."

"Uh, Your Majesty..." Breakdown could see that Knock Out was just staring at her with wide eyes, no doubt thinking about all the consequences that could no doubt happen for accepting such a request. "This... We're not sure if it's allowed for us to-"

"You're asking me to _drug_ the king?!"

Eclipse bit the inside of her lip when she saw how horrified the healer looked. She should have figured this would have been his reaction. After all, she was asking them for an aphrodisiac for her unsuspecting husband... She could definitely understand Knock Out's fear and hesitation to help.

"... Technically, you would just be providing me with the potion. I would be the one to actually give it to him."

"With or without his... knowledge?" Knock Out dared to ask.

"... Without."

"Oh Primus..."

The poor healer just slumped into his chair with his hands buried into his face. Normally, he could care less as to the reason why anyone would want such a potion. If they had the money to pay for it, he would give it them. But this was _the Queen_ asking him for such a drug. To use on _the King_ of all people! If she wanted to use it on anyone else or even herself, he would have give it to her, but she wanted to use it on _King Megatron_!

Primus, the demon would have his head. The king wouldn't dare punish his wife, but him? He would murder him in a heartbeat for even giving such Eclipse such a drug to use against him. There was no way he could give it to her. Not with his life on the line!

Breakdown came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders, hoping to calm him down. Then he looked up at the Queen, who was clearly worried about how Knock Out was handling all of this. She clearly wanted the potion, but it was too risky to give it to her... Not if she was going to use it on her husband.

He huffed. "Your Highness..."

She looked up to him.

"I... I understand that you want to... spruce up the bedroom activities, but I don’t think giving the King drugs without his knowledge is… the best idea."

Eclipse nervously let her fingers twist around each other before she finally answered the bigger demon. "I know... I just... There's just no other way..."

"Maybe you should try to talk to him," Breakdown suggested, still rubbing Knock Out's shoulders. "Just... Sit down and talk. A drug isn't going to-"

"I've already tried speaking with him," Eclipse said, hands clenching around each other. "He... Megatron won't listen to me. I don't know what else to do... but this."

Well, that was a problem, Breakdown thought. Knock Out wasn't going to be much help, too caught up in having to disobey his Queen or face an angry King later on. As usual, he would have to be the logical one since he was the only one not freaking out at the moment.

"... You are still seeing your therapist, right?"

"I can't tell Acid Rain."

"But isn’t he the best person to discuss this with?"

"Acid Rain is my therapist, but he also serves his king. My husband... he won't find release with me because he thinks I'll get hurt or... But I'm okay with that now. I-I want him to be rough a-and-!"

"Yes, yes!" Knock Out sputtered out before coughing as flushes fell onto everyone's faces, "I mean, yes, your Highness... Perhaps a little push would help your dear king to revive his... more vocal side."

"It would explain why he's been so irritable lately..."

"... I know..." Eclipse looked away. "He's... He holds back when we do it, and we don't do it that often like before, and I know that's why he's so tense and angry. Lord Bombrush told me of his unusual aggression in their recent sparring matches."

"Yes, yes... it does appear to fit the bill." Knock Out was still reluctant to give her an aphrodisiac to get Megatron to go wild on her in bed, but now he could see what the problem was more clearly. His King's honest effort to be careful with his wife's recovery had backfired on them both. Megatron was a ticking time bomb of unfulfilled, pent-up sadistic lust while poor Eclipse was a nervous and very loyal masochistic partner worried and needy for her lover.

This was not going to end well no matter what he did.

"...So you want to go through with this?"

"I'm beg your pardon?"

"You're going to go through with this no matter what anyone says, will you?"

She nodded. She had already come to her resolve. She was doing this for everyone, including herself. She wouldn't have thought over this and gone through with it if she didn't want it too. She knew better than to force herself into something... The last thing she needed was to have a breakdown in the middle of having sex with Megatron.

Breakdown and Knock Out glanced at each other. They really didn't want to do this, but... The Queen was asking for their help. Or the help of their medicine. She seemed determined too. And while they didn't want to betray their king, the Queen was still above them in rank and could just order them to hand her the aphrodisiac.

But they couldn't stop from worrying about what would happen. The drug was powerful, could cloud a person's mind. It would definitely do what Eclipse wanted, but what if she suffered from flashbacks in the middle of it? There was no guarantee Megatron would stop with his mind clouded. And if she suffered from a breakdown and Megatron found out the next morning, he would have them killed. Or kill them himself, most likely the latter.

Primus, this was giving Knock Out a headache... He wanted to say no so badly. But even if he did somehow deny the Queen, she would just go somewhere else to get the potion. Possibly somewhere where the seller could give her something that would actually hurt the King. It was safer than she got it from them. At least he could explain it to her...

Slowly, he got up and grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "All right, come here."

The Queen perked up, but nodded, following the red-haired man. Breakdown looked unsure, but stood back as Knock Out led her into the potion room. He went all the way into the back and reached up, pulling a dark pink bottle from the shelf.

"This is what you'll need."

She watched as he set it down on the table up against the wall, grabbing a small empty glass vial and opening it up. He poured a small amount carefully into it, making sure it wouldn't spill. Then he set it back down and closed the vial, handing it to her.

"Here."

She looked down at the magenta liquid. "This will...?"

"Only give him half the bottle," he said sternly, pointing his finger at her. "That's a powerful potion, so you won't need the whole thing. You can use the other half for yourself, if you wish."

"How am I supposed to get him to drink this?"

"Just pour it into his tea," he said simply. "But be sure to stir it in well. It has a very distinct smell, so it's easy to detect if not masked properly. And it works fast, so... make sure you're already in your chambers when you give it to him." 

"So this will work?"

"Yes." It would most definitely work and that was what Knock Out was so damn worried about. What if it worked _too_ well? Primus, he and Breakdown were definitely going to be murdered tomorrow... Hopefully Eclipse would try to get their lives spared at the very least.

"T-Thank you, I-" Eclipse swallowed as she looked at the small bottle in her hands, "I don't know how to thank you for this."

"It's... Just be careful." Knock Out was quite serious as he stepped forward to softly lay a hand on the Queen's closed hands, "Please understand that once you do this... once he takes the potion, he may not be able to stop himself. Please... please do not do this if you do not feel ready for him to... well, rock your brains out all night long, to be quite blunt."

As Breakdown sighed, Eclipse looked back at the bottle before turning back to the medicine man and nodding.

"I promise. I won't let anything bad happen, I swear."

"Very well. Keep that lid on tight until you need to put it into his tea. He might smell it if you open it up before you put it in. And remember to mix it in! He has a strong nose, so he'll smell it if it hasn't fully dissolved into the tea."

"I will. And thank you." Eclipse curtsied to them before leaving with a final goodbye.

It was a while after the Queen had left before Knock Out slumped into a chair.

"Knock Out?" Breakdown asked nervously.

"Is there any way we can get a boat out to Caminus tonight?"

Breakdown sighed again. Looks like he was going to have to break out the good wine tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around ten when Eclipse and Megatron went to their chambers that evening. The King was clearly frustrated and Eclipse knew he had had a hard day on top of his sexual frustration. He had had to deal with some of the noblemen and he generally hated dealing with those issues, rather having Shockwave take care of him. But apparently he had been needed that afternoon and the discussion had lasted longer than he had hoped.

And when he was normally stressed, she called the maids to have them bring in some tea. She hadn't been expecting to use the potion so soon, but it was probably best to just do it now and help Megatron get it all out of his system before he built up any more sexual frustration.

So with her back turned to him as he was sitting on the loveseat in the room, looking over some paper, she quietly pulled out the vial hidden in her sleeve pocket and opened it up. Remembering what Knock Out had told her, she poured only half of the liquid into the tea before sealing it up.

"Megatron?" she said, not looking at him as she picked up the small spoon to start stirring in the potion.

"Hmmm."

"Do you want any milk or sugar?"

"Unless it's warm milk, no."

"I think it is."

"Then pour it in."

Eclipse did as he asked, knowing that he didn't like too much milk. It would also make masking the scent a little easier... She had been worried that her husband would smell it when she first poured it, but he luckily didn't seem to notice. And the smell was going away...

And soon enough, the smell had disappeared, causing her to smile. All right, this was it. And since he was so distracted, he probably wouldn't even notice anything unusual about the tea until he drank it. Setting everything else down, she gently picked up the cup and carried it over to him.

"Megatron?"

He glanced up at her. Once he saw her holding the cup, he held out his hand and gently took it from her.

"Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome." Primus, now that the moment was getting closer, she was getting a little nervous... and admittedly, a bit excited.

She knew Knock Out had warned her about Megatron being unable to stop once he took the potion, but she didn't want him to. After weeks and months of him holding back, never taking her to that high he did in their first year together. The high that had made that long year bearable for her to not go mad in.

It was when she was powerless. Tied, restrained, and utterly at her husband's will. But it was when she was protected. When she didn't have to worry about the world around her. When she felt so vulnerable and loved as he repeated those same thoughts over and over again while he took her.

Being broken down didn't matter so long as he pieced her back together once they had been satisfied.

She wanted that. She wanted him to break her down, not fear her. Not fear that every touch would shatter her like glass. She wanted to be broken so she could feel him fix her back together again.

She wanted the Megatron she had grown to love to come back to her tonight.

Megatron noticed her watching him rather closely. She had been like this ever since they returned to their chambers.

His first thought was that she was just nervous about his behavior. He had been rather tense all day, having to deal with those idiot nobles and their stupid problems.

It wasn't as if he didn't know why he was so irritable as of late.

But there was nothing he could do about it. His wife was the only one he would go to for sex and he was not about to put her through any of his sadistic desires. He had done enough horrible things to her already. He had hurt her enough times. He didn't want to cause her any more pain.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, he reached over to pick up the tea and bring it to his face. But just as the cup touched his lips, he smelled it. Faint, but rich. Savory almost. Never a scent that was in his tea. Unless...

He immediately put the cup down, almost slamming it down onto the table. His wife jumped back in fright, clearly not expecting the reaction.

"M-Megatron-"

"What did you put in that?"

"Wh-What-?"

"My drink!" he shouted, standing up. "What the hell did you put in my drink?!"

Megatron wasn’t stupid. He could tell when his drink had been tampered with. And while he couldn’t figure out exactly what it was, he knew it wasn’t any milk or sugar. No, it was a potion. A drug.

Was she trying to kill him? By poisoning his drink? Had she… still not forgiven him? No, no, she had thrown herself in front of their people, her parents, screaming and wailing for everyone to listen to her. To listen to her say that, swearing by her ancestors’ names, she had forgiven him already.

Had he done something else wrong? Had he hurt her again? A million thoughts were running through his mind as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong. Damn it, what had he done to make her try to poison him?!

Eclipse was starting to panic. Oh Primus, she hadn't mixed it in well enough! She had thought she had mixed it in enough, but Megatron's nose was different than hers. He probably knew how to sniff things out in case anyone tried to poison him.

"M-Megatron, pl-please I-"

"What did I do?"

"Do-?"

"You tried to poison me..." He looked down at the drink before turning back to her, his expression wrapped in horror and rage. "What did I do? What have I done to make you want to kill me?!"

Oh Primus, he thought it was actually poison?! Realizing she needed to explain herself quickly before he went off the deep end, she gathered up her courage to tell him the truth.

"I-It's not poison! It's-"

"Don't lie to me!"

The king suddenly kicked the table in rage, knocking it and the teacup over. Eclipse gasped and jumped back in fright, cowering back towards the bed. Now she had really done it... She couldn't even explain herself! He had completely lost it-!

Wait. The vial. She still had it! And she still had some left in it!

"Megatron, please. I can explain." She reached into her sleeve and pulled out the small, half-filled red bottle. "This isn't poison."

His red eyes fell on the bottle. That... was that what she tried to kill him with? He couldn't recall of any poison like that from his studies on the subject. Still, from what he could see, it was a red liquid that had half of its content used already. Most red liquid poisons that he knew of didn't require that much to kill someone. Had Eclipse simply added too much that allowed him to smell it before he drank it? Or did it require that much to kill him?

But as his thoughts tried to sort out all the poisons he knew and how she could have gotten one that he didn't know of, he quickly realized something. There was still half of the liquid left. If she only needed half to kill him, why would she have-?

"Let me show you." She uncorked the bottle, "I wasn't trying to poison you."

Her words fell on deaf ears as Megatron could only watch as she brought the small bottle to her lips and leaned back. And as her throat started to rise to swallow that first gulp, his mind finally came up with the answer to his previous question.

She didn't bring two doses worth of the poison because she made a mistake; she brought two doses on purpose.

One was for him.

And the other was for her.

"NO!"

As his eyes watched the bottle's liquids empty into her mouth, all Megatron could think of was that horrible day when a pale-faced guard came to his study to inform him of what had happened. The horrible, horrible feeling when he stormed to their bedroom, pushing through terrified and crying people that alluded to the horror he had not wanted to believe. The helplessness that crushed his arms and legs as he was dragged away from the room where his loyal guards quivered, blood on their hands from trying to stop its flow.

The darkness and despair holding her bandaged hands as he clung to her at her bedside.

He couldn't lose her again!

Eclipse had grimaced when the liquid touched her mouth. Primus, it tasted awful! No wonder Knock Out had told her to mix it in well. Even without the smell, the taste would have definitely come through.

Because she had gagged, the aphrodisiac was still in her mouth when Megatron slapped away the bottle and crushed his lips to hers.

She almost swallowed when he lifted her up, his head forcing hers down onto his. When his fingers dug deep into her hair and scalp, she gasped and released the bitter drug into his open mouth.

This was not how she expected it to go, but somehow she had managed to get Megatron to take the aphrodisiac. It just required him getting mad, overreacting, and trying to kiss her for some reason while drinking the other half of the potion.

Maybe she should have just done this from the beginning.

Now that it was in his mouth, she just needed him to swallow. She felt him start to pull back from her, no doubt reading to spit the drug out. Her hands shot up and grabbed his head tightly, keeping their lips locked together. If she made this kiss last long enough, he would have no choice but to swallow.

Easier said than done. She had been able to catch him guard and some of the liquid had slipped down his throat, but he was now struggling to separate their lips. It was hard, considering how much weaker she was compared to him. If it weren't for the fact that she had locked her arms around his neck, he would have been able to push her off easily and spit the liquid out.

She just kept kissing him, thrusting her tongue inside. He could have bitten her to get her off of him, but she knew he wouldn't do that. Even if he thought his life was at risk, he wouldn't hurt her. Not after what had already happened between them.

Finally, he swallowed the rest of the liquid and Eclipse let go. Megatron had already dropped her, causing her to fall back onto the bed as they both panted and coughed hard, desperately trying to get air into their lungs. Megatron had fallen to his knees, one of his hands gripping the bed sheets as the other clutched at his throat.

"I-I'm sorry," Eclipse managed to pant out, causing the king to look at her. "B-But I... I had to-"

"Had to kill-?!"

"I-It's not poison," she said, still collecting her breath. "I-It won't kill you..."

"... What?"

"It's not... going to kill you."

"Then what-?!"

He suddenly stopped, tensing up a bit. Eclipse just watched as she finally stopped panting, seeing a thousand things flash within his eyes. Had it... already taken effect? Knock Out had warned her that it worked quickly. She bit her lip as her hands clenched into fists, anxiously waiting to see if it had actually worked.

Megatron's head looked up at her, eyes wide with rage and horror. With a dark glow of desire in them. The same glow they would have during their first year of marriage. When Megatron would desire her so strongly and make her scream to the heavens all night long. Holding her tight to the point where she thought she would break. Yes, the drug had definitely already started to take effect on him.

And he was fighting hard against the growing urges.

" _You gave me an aphrodisiac?!_ "

She flinched back and bit her lip, rubbing her legs together as she suddenly felt warm herself. It shouldn't have surprised her; she had swallowed a little bit of the potion herself when she put it in her mouth.

"I..."

" _Answer me! Why did you drug me?!_ "

"B-Because I... I wanted to have sex with you. Without you holding back."

It wasn't what he was expecting if his shocked, jaw-hanging expression was his only answer. But Eclipse didn't need to ask when he started clawing at the bedpost to pull himself away from her.

"M-Megatron!"

"Lock... Lock yourself in the bathroom."

"W-What?"

"Lock... Lock it. Barricade it. I have... I need to get to Knock Out." Eclipse flinched, thinking her husband had figured out who had given her the aphrodisiac, "Need to get him to give an antidote... something..."

He must have been very affected if her weak grip could stop him.

"N-No... please don't-"

"Have you... lost your mind?!" Megatron whirled around on her, his hands gripping the bedpost as if it were a lifeline, "Don't you realize what you've done?!"

"Yes, I-"

"No! No, you don't! I won't be able to stop myself!" He collapsed against the post, his eyes getting wide as the drug started wear down on his resistance, "I won't stop! Nothing will stop me from taking you!"

"I'm fine with that."

His knuckles turned white as Eclipse reached up to hold his face.

"Megatron... Please..."

"Eclipse-"

"No, just..." Tears started to develop in the corners of her eyes. She was so desperate to make this work... She just wanted him to do this. She wanted him to finally be satisfied after so long of holding back for her sake. Now she wanted to help him. For both their sakes.

Megatron's eyes widened when he saw tears in her eyes. "Eclipse, why-?"

"Please... I can't _stand_ seeing you hold back anymore. I know it hurts you... I hate seeing you so frustrated. I-I'm your wife... I love you. I-I'm supposed to take satisfy you... _want_ to satisfy you. _Please_... Don't fight it anymore... Please, do this... If not for yourself, then... then for me. Please..."

"But..." His lips quivered as she leaned in closer, "But I can't..."

"Megatron... _I want you_ ," she breathed against his lips, " _I need you_."

That must have been enough for him because when she blinked, his eyes were fully glossed over, the lustful gaze she always saw in them in the nights of their first year dark and red and staring back into her own purple ones.

So when his hands shot out and pulled her to him and into a deep kiss, she didn't push away. Not even when he pulled her over the bedside and onto the floor with him.

Such rough touches and bruising kiss to add to it… Eclipse felt her body heat up in pleasure, her womanhood trembling with desire. Yes… Primus, yes. This was what she had wanted. Craved for so long… She wanted her husband to do this to her. To take her. To use her for his own sadistic, sexual desires. 

Just thinking about what he would do to her made her wet. 

His hands moved to the back of her nightgown, gripping it tightly. Eclipse gasped against his lips when she heard it rip down the middle, the cold hair biting at her back for only a minute as his hands moved to press against her bare skin. Primus, he was so hot and warm… It was almost like his body was on fire. It made her heat up too, her lowers tingling in anticipation.

He didn’t speak when he broke the kiss. His mouth just latched onto her neck, suckling and nipping at the skin. Eclipse could only whimper and moan against him, gripping his shoulders tightly. She could feel his hands at the back of her nightgown, fingers digging into the soft fabric. She shouldn't have been surprised when he suddenly ripped it, but she couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her lips when the cold air nipped at her back.

"M-Mega-!"

His lips suddenly moved back to hers, crushing them in a bruising kiss. She shivered when she felt his hands move to pull down the now ripped gown. Clearly, he was desperate to have her naked and shaking beneath him. It made her insides shudder, growing more and more excited and anxious about what was going to happen. She wanted it so badly, but it had been so long... Too long...

"Mmmm!" 

Eclipse suddenly found herself being picked up before pushed down onto the bed, her lips still locked with the king's. His hands moved to disrobe himself, quickly unbuttoning his nightshirt and pulling it off of his body.

Primus, all those times he made love to her in bed these past few months were nothing like this. He seemed hesitant to remove his clothing then, so him being so aggressive now... it made the cold hitting her bare skin mean nothing as the heat inside her belly grew. His shapely chest hovered over for a brief moment of ogling before he attacked her lips again.

This madness... his body so tight to hers. His hands gripping her shoulders and hair as he moved them to hold her closer. And then it dragged down her breasts as his kisses traveled down to her neck. Eclipse couldn't stop her self from grinding up into his body, his chest, his hands, his kisses...

And his crotch, which was very excited judging by how big it was.

A long moan left her throat, her voice cracking momentarily as his lips dipped into her collarbone before nipping down to her bare breasts. She could feel his breath becoming haggard, his hands gripping her so tightly that she thought she was would break. 

It was aphrodisiac; it had to have been. Even though he had drunk half the vial, she knew that he was still fighting his urges. Holding back just a bit to make sure he didn't go to fast or hurt her on accident. Primus, he was still thinking about how she might have been feeling, even in the midst of clouded judgment... 

Her hands moved to his pants, pushing them down. 

He paused, panting hard as he glanced up at her. 

"Pl-Please..." she whimpered out. "I-I want it... Please..."

Yes, she felt a little twinge of nervousness pool in her stomach. But she had had some of the aphrodisiac as well, though clearly not as much as her husband. She was hot and needy too, her insides wet and needy for something to fill her up. To make her cum. To break her down and make her beg for it like a bitch. She wanted it... She missed it. She needed it.

She moved a hand down to graze the top of his erect head. There was already precum at its tip, she noted, before his body shivered under her touch.

When Megatron moved his hands off her to take her hand away, she didn't fight him. She let him push them back into her body, holding them there for a moment before reaching down to push his pants the rest of the way down. 

He shucked them off the bed, leaving himself bare while her ruined nightgown gathered around her waist. His red, hazy eyes stared down at her with built-up lust behind them, his form like that of a predator standing over his finally caught prey.

This was the man she fell in love with. The one she married for his forward manner and unwillingness to hide behind lies and fancy words. The man she slept with these last few months thought of her well-being, but this one above her was the one who broke her and her demons down and made her strange new world more bearable. Who took and took and then gave her back everything and more than she could ever imagine. 

She slowly reached up, testing his space, before she cupped his face. Their eyes stared into each other before she mouthed a single sentence.

"Make me yours."

It was enough for him. He kissed her hard again, his fingers clawing at the gown and pulling it off of her, taking her underwrappings with it. She shivered at the cold air, but it quickly disappeared when she felt her husband's naked hot form press up against hers. She was scared and excited and nervous and eager... All strange emotions swirling inside of her, taking over her entire body that it left her trembling and wet.

She wanted this. She just wanted to be with the man she felt in love with again.

When his arms wrapped tightly around her, she could only grip his hair and keep her thighs locked firmly around his waist. Oh Primus, she could feel it poking at her entrance. It was hot and big and she just wanted it inside of her. The very thought made her insides clench in desire...

He must have read her thoughts. Or wanted it as badly as she did.

Megatron broke the kiss to bite hard into her neck, growling inside her skin when he suddenly pushed into her tight pussy. Eclipse threw back her head and moaned hard, shuddering around the sudden intrusion that continued to slide inside of her, stretching her insides wide. Yes... Oh Primus, yes, she needed this, she wanted this... more, she wanted more...

"Give me more...!"

If that was all she had to do to get him to shove all of his cock inside of her and make her cum harder than she had in the last six months, Eclipse would have done this so much sooner. 

And it was all Megatron needed to start pounding away at her pussy, his cock like a rising whirlpool pulling and pushing in and out of her. She could only hold on for dear life as a mind-blowing orgasm surged and kept going as he rode it out hard.

“Eclipse…” he snarled, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he continued to slam into her shaking body. “Primus, Eclipse…”

Eclipse moaned hard, only able to hold on through the hard thrusts. She had no idea how much she had missed this. Being held so tightly that she thought she would break. And hoping that he would break her and make her scream for him to put her back together.

And he was. In and out and in and out did he go and it only made her wetter and wetter to feel him claiming her a beast. His teeth scrapped at her skin, making it feel like she was pinned. She could only grip his hair, one hand moving down to his back to cling to him harder as if to beg him to reach deeper into her.

Whether it was the aphrodisiac or her own extended period of no aggressive sex, Eclipse came hard around his cock rather quickly a second time. But even with her keen and her body shivering as she cummed hard around him, Megatron didn't stop.

No, he kept going. He kept the thrusts coming. In and out. In and out...

"Fuck... fuck, Eclipse." She snapped out of her orgasmic haze to feel his lips curling back on her neck, "Fuck... fucking warm... so wet for me."

She hadn't even finished her second orgasm before he pulled off her and flipped her over. She could feel his cock still hard inside of her before she was pressed into the bed, the thrusting resuming.

"My Eclipse is so wet... how long have you wanted this? How long have you wanted me to fuck you like a piece of meat?"

Eclipse couldn't respond. She was too busy moaning, too busy feeling. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly, almost tight enough to tear the sheets. Everything was on fire, her pussy especially, as pleasure shot through her rapidly with each hard thrusts. Primus, he was threatening to break her womb... And it only made her even more excited and made her cries even louder.

It had been far too long. Far too long since she was this wet. Since she had been fucked like a whore, his hips slapping against her with sharp thrusts. There was no gentleness, no restraint. She had needed this much more than she thought...

His chest pressed down against her back, keeping her trapped beneath him and the sheets. A harsh moan escaped her lips when she felt his teeth nibble at her earlobe, insides spasming. 

"M-More...! AH!" she managed to choke out. "P-Primus, pl-please-AH! OH! M-More! More!"

"Fucking..." He somehow managed to pound into her harder, making her scream out in delight. "Fucking slut... So needy for a cock... You're so wet and still so tight..." 

Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. Oh Primus, yes! This, she had missed this so much, dirty words being murmured in her ear... It had been far too long since he did this to her. And whenever he would whisper such degrading things to her, it made her hot. And wet. And reeling in pleasure that it only made her want to cum hard and have him cum in her. She just wanted to be dirtied and claimed by her husband. By the man she loved. 

"Yes! Yes... Oh Primus, need more! M-Megatron! M-More!"

"Fill you up... Fucking fill you up like a bitch. Fucking bitch in heat, that's what you fucking smell like!"

"M-Megatron! P-Please!" 

"That's right..." his entire body pressed down hard into hers, leaving her unable to do anything but grind against the sheets with every thrust he gave. "Fucking take it like the bitch you are. Take that fucking cock like you were bred to do!"

"Yes! Y-Yes! Yes, M-Megatron!" 

"You ready? Ready for my seed in your slutty womb? I'm gonna cum and stuff you hard. Fill you up until you're like a pig, ready and waiting to be eaten."

"Uahhh....!"

"Here it comes. Gonna fuck your cunt full til you can't mo-! F-Fuck-!"

Eclipse's teeth caught the sheets as she tried to keep in a moan, her husband's thrusts battering her hips and behind as he worked to fill her up. Primus, it was like he had been holding in his orgasm for months... he was filling her up. She was being filled. Filled with his warm, luscious fluid.

She wanted him to keep going. Keep cumming inside of her until her lowers were swollen. Filled to the brim. Then maybe he would stay inside to keep her 'warm'. To keep her company all night long.

But the mind-fucking orgasm finally finished, leaving Eclipse a little disappointed, but nonetheless satisfied with her insides coated with his seed. And his body slumped over hers as they panted together.

Eclipse was just getting her senses back when she felt a slap on her cheeks. Wait, was he-?!

She turned back to see his hips starting to move again.

"M-Mega-?"

She was suddenly silenced when his lips crushed hers. She moaned against the harsh kiss, shuddering when his tongue pushed inside her mouth. All the fairy queen could do was lie there, her husband starting to move faster again inside of her. She could feel his cock grow hard in her, making her squeal and shiver against his lips.

He pulled back, allowing her to pant hard and bury her face into the sheets.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet," he snarled into her ear. "Did you think one round would be enough?"

Oh Primus, his voice... It was rough and he was panting and... Her insides rippled around him, making him groan before letting out a deep, dark chuckle that made her entire body tingle in anticipation.

"I have no intentions of stopping until you're covered and filled with my seed... like the little cum bucket you are."

Eclipse only moaned in response, gripping the sheets tightly as he started to thrust into her wildly again. She had no idea how long this would take... but she hoped it wasn't any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Eclipse felt a little stiff when she woke up the next morning... and her hips were incredibly sore. The heavy feeling made her not want to open her eyes, more than content to just keep lying there and hope that she would fall back to sleep and forget about the pain in her joints.

But she was no longer tired... just a little drowsy and sore. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, having to blink a few times to gather her bearings. Her body felt much heavier now than it did a few moments ago, but she ignored it for now as she turned her head. She was surprised that what greeted her wasn't the sun peeking in through the curtains, but the side of the bed with sheets and blankets spilling off the side and onto the ground.

How on earth did she end up on the floor? She couldn't really remember much. Except...

She turned her head to the other side. And there laid Megatron, still asleep and naked and sweaty from last night. They lied on top of ripped up sheets and pillows with torn pillowcases. A single blanket covered them, though more her than him. His arm was wrapped protectively around her waist, keeping her close to his chest.

They did it. They... finally did it. Having sex without any restraint. Without Megatron having to be afraid of doing something bad or something she would hate. It had been... amazing, for lack of a better word. She had needed that... She had missed that so much. It had been what she had wanted for a long time. She was glad to have finally done it, even if she had to go to rather extreme lengths to get it.

But now it was the morning after and she was certain that the aphrodisiac had worn off by now. Once Megatron woke up... he would see what had happened. What they had done. What he had done.

Even though she had 'convinced' him to lose control, there was no way he was going to be be alright with it with his mind clear.

Eclipse looked down on herself. Though she was mostly covered, she could see much of the 'damage' on her arms and chest. Bruises from his hands holding her, bite marks on her breasts and neck (she knew those would be there regardless even if she couldn't feel them), and dried cum all over her.

Megatron hadn't been exaggerating when he said he was going to fill her up and cover her with his cum. She could feel just how sticky her thighs were... And it made her want to take a bath.

But she quickly realized that she wouldn't be able to get that bath on her own. Not when she couldn't even stand up. Her hips were way too sore and her entire body felt like lead. It was almost painful to try and move up to a sitting position. So she gave a heavy sigh and moved to lie back down next to her husband.

She ended up waking him instead, much to her surprise.

The king let out a soft groan, making her perk up a bit. He stirred a bit, moving around but never opening his eyes. She just lied there and watched him, her heart pounding a bit. Now that the night was over and the drug had worn off... Would he be angry? Upset? Afraid? The anxiety made her want to just run away so she wouldn't have to confront anything like that, but considering the soreness in her hips, she continued to stay where she was.

And when his eyes opened, she only said in a soft and gentle voice, making sure there was a kind tone to it, "Good morning, Megatron."

His eyes were unfocused and hazy, but they stayed on her before they turned with his head to look around. Eclipse couldn't make out if he was confused or horrified yet, so she only watched him taking in the state of the room before he turned back to her. Then he looked down, at himself, then at her.

He had to be taking in her disheveled state. And his own; surely he was feeling the scratch marks she had left on his back from last night?

He was quiet for the longest time, which made her even more nervous. Had she come across as looking depressed or upset? Yes, her hips hurt, but she didn't regret what happened. She had wanted it, she had enjoyed it - all she had felt was pleasure. She didn't feel used. She was satisfied... and she was happy.

Could he not see that? Did he still think that he had done something wrong?

She opened her mouth to ask when he suddenly turned to her and asked, "Are you all right?"

The tone silenced her. It wasn't angry or dark. It was... soft. But stern. And very honest. Physically, the answer was pretty obvious, but it wasn't that bad. Just some rest and a nice long bath would take care of things. She knew that wasn't what he was concerned about at the moment though.

It almost made her tear up a bit. Even now... Even though last night when she had told him over and over again that this was what she wanted, that she wanted him to treat her like that... His concern was always on her wellbeing. He just wanted her to be happy, to feel safe... All because he loved her dearly.

She smiled and moved over to hug him, which seemed to catch him a bit off guard. It made her hug him tighter, pressing her face into his bare chest. "Yes... I'm fine."

The king didn’t do or say anything for the longest time, but Eclipse didn’t let go. She didn’t want him to think the wrong thing or have him believe anything was wrong. Not when she was happy… When was the last time she had been this content when she woke up?

Her smile grew when she felt his arms, though slowly, wrap around her body. He pulled her against his chest, keeping her trapped as he buried his face into her hair, breathing in her scent. Primus, how he had missed this… It had been so long since they had last been like this, the air filled with her scent and their sex. He honestly thought that he would never smell it again… Not after everything that happened.

But there they were. Lying on the floor, covered in mixed fluids and love marks, and completely naked.

Wait, she shouldn’t be on the floor. Not with probably how sore she was. And even though his body ached a bit, he felt more energized at the moment than he had been these past few months. Well, maybe not energized… Just refreshed. Satisfied. So he could handle a little stiffness just fine. 

Megatron moved to stand up, gently lifting Eclipse up into his chest. The queen let out a small gasp, twitching a bit at the slight pain in her bottom from suddenly leaving the ground. But she was placed down on the bed, gently before he moved one of the only non-torn sheets to cover her. He just sat down on the side and gently ran a hand through her hair.

“The servants will probably come by soon. They’ll draw you a bath.”

“… What about you?” she asked softly.

"I will bathe with you, if you are all right with that." 

Her cheeks reddened a bit. "I... wouldn't mind it."

Megatron finally allowed himself to give a small smile. Things were... normal again. It was like the first few weeks after they had married. Where she didn't fear being touched, where she smiled at him. Sincerely. Lovingly. It made him lean down and kiss her cheek, much to her surprise. But she didn't reject it and actually giggled when he pulled back to kiss her temple. 

Then there was a knock on the door before it opened. He glanced up to see two of Eclipse's handmaids come in as well as a male servant. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their royals in such a... compromising state. Not that Megatron blamed them. It had been a long time since they saw them in such a state with the room torn up. This sort of scene would throw anyone off guard if they weren't expecting it.

"A-Ah... m-my King..." One of the handmaids managed to speak up while the other two could only gape in shock.

"Draw a bath for us," he said, turning back to run his fingers through Eclipse's hair. "And call for Knock Out and Breakdown. I want them to look over our... injuries and apply some ointment."

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty."

The order seemed to snap them out of their shock. While the maids went to go prepare the bath and clothes for them, the servant left to fetch the healers. 

"M-Megatron..." 

"I'm sure you have a few questions... and much to explain, don't you, my dear?"

Eclipse looked away. Yes, there was still... that. The aphrodisiac she had forced him to ingest last night. He was probably still wondering how she had come to acquire that and... oh... 

"I-I'm sorry I worried you last night."

Megatron was confused for a moment before he remembered his freakout. Yes, she... he thought she was trying to poison him and- Oh Primus.

"I... I must apologize for my behavior."

"Wh-N-No! No, I made you drink-!"

"Eclipse." He rested his hand on her cheek to calm her down. "I meant when you tried to give me the aphrodisiac in my tea. I-! I said some terrible things to you."

Yes, Eclipse thought. He thought she was trying to poison him. And the kiss... he-

"Did... Did you truly-" She hesitated to bite her lip. "I didn't mean to make you think that."

"Part of that was on me. I should have listened..." Primus, he could have reacted better. Perhaps at first, he had been in the right, but when she had been clearly explaining that it was aphrodisiac, he should have listened to her. Not act out like a madman...

Though if he had... last night would have never happened. And this... serene morning. All of it. His beautiful wife happy and content. None of it would have come to pass.

"But I suppose things are fine as they are."

She blinked, surprised by the response. "Wh-What-?" 

"We wouldn't be like this now if it weren't for last night's... little disaster."

Well, when he put it that way, she supposed he had a point. Still, she shouldn't have hid it from him like that. It had been wrong of her to attempt to deceive him like that. If she were anyone else, she probably would have been taken away to prison by now... Drugging the king wasn't exactly a good thing, even if the drug was only meant to effect his arousal for her, his queen.

"I'm still sorry I-"

"Leave it be for now," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her hair. He didn't want to think about it right now; it had passed and it had turned out well for them. "It... was something we needed."

She only gave a nod and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down more for a kiss. Soon enough, the maids had finished drawing a bath for them and the king lifted her up to carry her to it. Thankfully, they had added an herbal mix to it, meant to help soothe aches and bruises, which they both certainly had. It was warm too, allowing Eclipse to sink in and let out a heavy sigh. She leaned back into Megatron's chest as he sat down behind her, his hands wrapping gently around her waist.

The queen moved more to sit in his lap as he sunk deeper into the water. He held back the hiss when the scars on his back were submerged. Primus, just how deeply did Eclipse scratch him? Curious, he lifted her fingers out of the water to inspect her nails.

She seemed surprised too.

"Oh!"

It was faint, but they were small traces of blood underneath her fingernails. Mortified, she looked back at Megatron to start apologizing, but he just had this smirk on his face that made her cheeks redden. 

"You were much more into it than I thought," he chuckled. "I don't think you've ever dug your nails that hard into me before." 

She couldn't really retort. She had been into it. A lot. And while she couldn't remember much, having been too absorbed in the emotion of everything to recall all the details, she could recall herself screaming and begging for more. Begging to cum. Begging to be broken and dirtied so that he would hold her, love her... Primus, all the memories just came flooding back and it made her face hot.

He didn't poke at it anymore though, leaving it with a deep chuckle.

They were content enough to soak and clean each other for a while, but the servant had returned sometime later to inform them that Knock Out and Breakdown had arrived. With the water already cooling, Megatron and Eclipse finished up and were dried and dressed in simple attire before they returned to the bedroom.

Megatron wasn't fooled by the smile on Knock Out's face. It had taken him some thought to it, but it made sense. Eclipse wanted him to have rough sex with her and since he had been unable to, she needed something to take down his defenses. But there was no way she would go to a stranger for something like this. To trust her husband's life in the hands of someone who might just try to hurt him?

It was the only logical conclusion, Shockwave would have said if he were here with him. Knock Out had to be the supplier of the aphrodisiac. Eclipse would trust no one else with the King's life than him. 

But he wasn't going to say anything yet. No, he was enjoying the sight of the often smug doctor struggling not to bolt like a scared little dog. 

It was also fun watching the man glance over from time to time while he examined his wife. Breakdown had been given the simple task to check his cuts, so the taller man was just pressing ointment into them behind him.

"Thank you for coming out here on such short notice, Knock Out. I know you have several patients and other visitors who were to come this morning, but thank you for coming so quickly."

"I-It was nothing, my King." He started to look back before turning to rub ointment into a dark bruise on Eclipse's arm. "I serve you and your Queen and your health is of upmost importance to all." 

“I suppose that is true,” he said. “The loyalty is… most appreciated.”

“O-Of course, Your Majesty.”

There was silence that followed. He could see that Knock Out and Breakdown were incredibly uncomfortable through the while thing. It made him smirk; just watching them squirm in anticipation certainly brought amusement. If they were this nervous, they probably had resisted giving Eclipse the drug in the first place. He was curious about what exactly made them cave, but he was just enjoying them sweating it out for now.

Breakdown finished applying the ointment and bandages to his back, stepping back to allow Megatron to rub his shoulders. It still stung a bit, but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. And he could see Knock Out finishing up applying the ointment to Eclipse's own injuries, just now starting to bandage her up. Once he knew Megatron was all right, Breakdown moved to assist the doctor.

He had to smirk. Primus, they just couldn't get out fast enough, could they?

"Is she going to be all right?" he asked.

"O-Oh, yes, she'll be fine," Knock Out said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "Nothing's broken, just some bruises... and soreness.. and maybe a few scratches."

"Hmmm... Yes, it was rather intense last night."

The redhead laughed nervously, unable to look Megatron in the eyes. The King noted how he and Breakdown were going even faster helping Eclipse, but he decided to not say anything yet. It was much more fun to watch them both sweat. And once they were done with his wife, they quickly stepped away from her, Knock Out going to collect his things while Breakdown made sure that Eclipse was feeling all right.

And once Knock Out had his things and Breakdown was certain she was all right, Megatron watched with amusement as they started to inch away towards the door.

"Well, Your Majesties, if you don't need anything else, Breakdown and I will take our leave."

"Yes... I'm sure you have other patients you have to attend to."

"Indeed. So we'll just be going-"

"Wait."

Both demons froze up in their spots. They looked ready to collapse to the floor in fear at any moment. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Eclipse shoot him a pleading look. It should have been expected though. She probably didn't want him to blame them for what happened. And he didn't... He knew this was Eclipse's idea, but still. She had gotten the potion from them, so they weren't completely guilt-free.

"I worry for Eclipse," he started, seeing them relaxing slightly, "I did quite a number on her last night and though you've done a splendid job patching her up, I left her with a good number of bruises and scratches. I don't know what happened last night, but I don't want to leave my wife with those kinds of injuries all night long."

"Ah, so you require ointments?"

"Yes, just like the ones you've given us now. Especially whatever you used on Eclipse."

"Of course." He could see them starting to relax a lot more now, Knock Out even returning to using his normal smile. "Will that be all?"

"Yes and when you send over the ointments, make sure to include the aphrodisiac you gave Eclipse last night as well."

Megatron didn't think it would be this satisfying to see Knock Out and Breakdown freeze up in horror like this. They both turned pale as their bodies tightened up. He was surprised Knock Out didn't drop his all of lotions and supplies. Breakdown wasn't fairing much better. He looked ready to collapse. It made his lips curl up as a soft chuckle escaped him. And the laugh only made them even tenser.

He glanced over at Eclipse, who was now looking at the floor and hugging herself. She didn't need to worry; he wasn't going to punish them... Though he was going to make it clear that they shouldn't be going back his back like this. Especially considering the circumstances and the fact they didn't bother to inform him about his wife's choice. She was the queen, but he was their king - they should have reported this to him immediately.

But he would let the two demons stand in fear for a bit. He wanted to see what they would do now that they realized he knew about the drug.

"... In-Include what, sir?"

So, Breakdown decided to play dumb? All right, he could roll with that for now.

"The aphrodisiac," he repeated, leaning back on the bed. "Eclipse poured too much into my drink last night, so it had a powerful effect on me... Perhaps too much of one and she ended up hurt. We can't have that now, can we?"

"N-No..." Knock Out stammered, looking ready to faint. "W-We can't, Y-Your Highness..."

"Now... I am curious-"

"M-Megatron, please-"

But Megatron shushed his wife gently, who just sat on the bed, anxious and remorseful. While he understood why she wanted to come to their defense and put the blame on herself, it wasn't entirely her fault. Last night could have been prevented... though he didn't regret it happening. Still, a lesson had to be taught.

"Which one of you gave it to her?"

Neither responded at first. No doubt they were trying to collect their thoughts about the whole thing. He really hoped they weren't going to try and lie to him about it... That he wouldn't easily forgive. And it wasn't like they didn't know he wasn't forgiving towards liars, especially when they tried to do it to his face.

"I..."

"I-I should have stopped them, Your Majesty."

He looked to Breakdown, who had moved himself a bit in front of Knock Out. Charming, the nurse was trying to protect his lover. And he definitely wasn't lying... He was probably just trying to take the fall. Admirable, but it didn't answer this question.

"I had the ability to stop her from requesting the potion, sir, but I didn't," he said, unable to look him in the eye. "I-I had tried to say that it wasn't the best idea and that she should talk with her therapist first, but I should have been firmer-"

"You didn't answer my question, Breakdown."

He stiffened at the commanding tone in his king's voice.

"Which one of you gave her the aphrodisiac?"

"... It was me, Your Highness," Knock Out murmured, stepping forward.

"Did you know what she wanted to use it for?"

"... Yes."

"So you knew she was going to use it on me, without my knowledge, and still gave it to her?"

"... I strongly urged her to reconsider, but Queen Eclipse was firm that this was the only way to get what she wanted."

"...What she wanted?" He knew what it was, but he wanted to see what had given them reason to go behind his back, "Are you trying to lay the blame on my wife?"

"M-Megatron-" 

"S-She wanted things back to how they were before!" Breakdown blurted out before bending under the gaze the King sent him. "S-She was... Sh-She said she wanted to... t-to just go back to how it was before everything. B-Before..."

"Before her... attempt, Your Highness.”

"She said she didn't have any other choice-"

"-and she said she wanted to do this no matter what, so I... I figured it would be... be better to give her the... the drug myself, instead of risking her going out to find someone else who would give her something."

Well, he definitely had a point there. Though he doubted Eclipse would risk his health or life by giving him a drug she had gotten off the marketplace, the woman was stubborn. She might have simply snuck the potion when Knock Out wasn't looking if she had no other options. Anyway it was, she would have found a way to get the aphrodisiac.

It was probably best that Knock Out had given her the drug. At least he had been able to give her the correct potion and gave her instructions on how to use it on him. Otherwise, she might have just poured a huge amount into his cup and there might have been... complications. Ones that would have led to him having see Knock Out for other medications.

"I-I swear, we tried to convince her otherwise, Your Majesty," Knock Out said, voice desperate as if he were pleading for his life. "B-But she... She said you wouldn't listen to her whenever she wanted to talk about... this."

Megatron glanced at Eclipse, who just kept her head down. Well, he supposed that was... true. Any time Eclipse did try to bring up sex, he would either ask if he needed to be even gentler or if she was having problems again. He didn't exactly give her a chance to ask him about being rougher. Maybe she had mentioned it once or twice, but he honestly couldn't have been sure.

"Her Majesty... we-ah-" Breakdown glanced at Eclipse before taking the chance, "She couldn't go to anyone else. We tried to convince her to talk to Acid Rain about it, but she feared... he serves her, but he serves you first, Your Majesty."

So that was why he had no inkling of this. Megatron sighed deep as he rolled a hand through his hair. In his best intentions to help his wife, he had only isolated her further. She wanted him, but he wouldn't listen to her. And Acid Rain's loyalty to the crown meant she was still limited to what she could say. She was still forced to hold things in and keep things to herself… Until she was left with only one option.

Just like before. Just like the first year of their marriage. And once again, instead of finding a solution to the problem, he had pushed his wife into a corner and she was forced to make a choice. 

Fuck... As Bombrush would have said now, he had fucked up.

"I-I made sure to give her proper instruction on how to... to use it, Lord Megatron," Knock Out said, stiffening when the king's attention turned back to him. "Y-Your health wasn't at risk... A-And I made sure Her Majesty truly wanted this and that she didn't need to feel pressured or anything. I swear on my life..."

"M-Megatron."

He turned to Eclipse, who had scooted over to him on her knees with a pleading look on her face. "Pl-Please, this isn't their fault. I-I was the one who asked for the drug, they didn't have a choice but to listen to me... I know I should have talked to you about this, please, this is my-"

"Eclipse."

She stopped, seeing a dark look come over his face. Oh Primus, did she just make the situation even worse for the two healers?! She just wanted to help them... They hadn't done anything wrong!

Megatron turned back to the two healers. "You're dismissed."

"Wh-What-?"

"We no longer require your service, tend to your other patients."

"O-Oh, yes, o-of course," Knock Out stammered, quickly collecting himself. "We'll have a servant bring by the ointments later."

"Good. And Knock Out?"

"... Yes, my Lord?"

"This will not happen again."

"... Yes, Your Highness."

And when Megatron didn't say anything else, Breakdown and Knock Out bowed before making a hasty retreat. Once the door shut behind them, Eclipse looked down at her thighs. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly, a bit afraid of what Megatron was going to do now. After all, since he seemed to just let off Knock Out and Breakdown with a warning... Did that mean he really was angry with her?

But it wasn't as if she hadn't done anything wrong. If he wanted to punish her, she deserved it. She had drugged him and potentially put him at risk. She was the queen, but he was still her king... She had no power above him. 

So when she saw his hands coming up to grab her, she braced for the worst. Except she did not be to be pulled into his lap.

"Forgive me. 

Eclipse couldn't believe her ears. "M-Mega-?"

"Eclipse, I'm so sorry."

She must have been dreaming. Perhaps she had not woken up yet from last night's excursions? Or has she fallen asleep in his arms during their bath? Otherwise, why would Megatron be apologizing? What did he have to be sorry for?

"... I was a fool." Megatron's arms hugged her closer. "I thought I was protecting you, but I was only hurting you more. I haven’t… I haven’t been treating you as an equal."

"Megatron-"

"I couldn't... I’ve kept putting you down… Treating you as if you’re beneath me."

Eclipse nearly jumped out of his lap from shock. Beneath him? Wait, what was he saying?

"I wanted you as my wife. I always did. I swore to love you and protect you and keep you happy, but I was a fucking fool. I... I treated you like a child. A prize. A doll that needed to be taken care of. I didn't let you be yourself… I didn't truly welcome you with open arms, I only saw you as something to gain, to have for myself. I didn't... I didn't treat you as someone who could stand by my side."

“That’s…”

But Megatron continued on. Repeating himself. Going on and on about how he had failed. Failed to see her as a true equal, a real companion. And how even when he had promised to change his way, he was still making the same mistakes. He was still seeing her as someone beneath him… As someone who needed his permission to do anything, as if she were incapable of taking care of herself. 

She reached up to hold his head to her chest, not sure what else to do. She had never felt like that was the case… Well, perhaps at first she felt like she was just something he passed around to the court, but she knew better now. She knew Megatron loved her. Dearly. He was just worried… And she loved him for that.

“Megatron…”

She felt his shoulders tense up, thinking he was going to speak. But when he just remained silent, his arms tightened around her, she continued. 

“It’s okay…” She ran her fingers through his hair to keep him calm. “Ever since I understood the customs, I’ve never felt like you treated me poorly. Even back when I… didn’t understand anything, I didn’t feel like you treated me… that badly.”

"But I-"

"I know you were just trying to do what was right back then." She felt her husband's shoulders hitch as his breath caught in his throat, "Back then, I couldn't, but now I understand since I know the customs now." 

"... I still didn't cherish you properly." His head buried deeper into her chest, his arms gripping tighter around her, "I thought just bringing you here and keeping you happy was all I had to do. I never asked... I never thought of what you want-"

"But you tried."

Megatron's arms gripped her tight before letting go. Slowly, his head came up, revealing red bloodshot eyes that looked at her with fear and confusion.

"...Megatron, you tried. You tried and... and you're still trying now. That's all I can ask for..."

"But what can I do?" Megatron reached up to stroke her cheek, "I don't know what else I can do... How can... How can I make things right?"

"... Listen to me," she said softly. "Let me... speak for myself. I know what I want and what I need... And I understand I have to talk to you about those things. So... from now on. Let me... Please?"

...It was so simple and yet he was such a fool for not seeing it before. All this time. All this time and after he had said it so many times. He just hadn't figured out that it was that simple.

That all he had to do was listen. From the very beginning. That's all...

A pained sob left his throat as he pulled Eclipse to him again, her head in his neck as he shook and sobbed.

Eclipse wanted to tell him it was okay, but she knew that she had to give him a moment to be like this. He thought he had failed her when it all just a misunderstanding. Marriages were like this, she thought. Like her parents, they had to take some time to make it work. To understand the other and how to make it work.

Megatron was trying. He was trying his best to be a good husband. He had a few hiccups, but he had been kind and caring. He tried his best even though he was a demon and she was a fairy that had different customs and such.

Even though she had thought the worst, she knew of the love he had for her. His kind words and touches, his concern for her health and fear when she had nightmares. He had done everything he could to help her in that first year and did everything he could to fix his mistake when he realized what it was that had been haunting her.

As his shoulders stopped shaking, she turned her face to kiss his neck. Then his jaw and cheek as she moved up to his face before she reached up to move him to her, their lips meeting as she looked into his eyes. There was still pain and fear in them, but she could see hope.

Hope that one day, he could finally see what he hadn't before and be able to keep his wife safe. Keep her happy and content. Show her everything great about his people and his kingdom.

And show her how much he truly loved her.

He kissed her hard and deep, her eyes closing as he pulled her deeper into the kiss.

It would be a long road to travel. One that got off on a very rocky start. But she was sure they would both make it to the end. 


End file.
